Alas y Tecnologia
by Yeize
Summary: Mi primer Crossover.  Un dia normal para los Asmodian, hasta que se topan con algo que en realidad...no es de su mundo.


Bueno, primero lo primero, Aion no me pertenece es de propiedad de Ncsoft y Transformers pertenece a Hasbro (ningun rencor con los dos). Lo segundo, agradezco a un amigo mío por darme parte de la idea, no sé si les guste, pero este es mi primer fanfic ya que la mayoría que escribo son historias originales mías. Las críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas y ruego que no me asesinen, no soy, como dije anteriormente, experta en esto. Sin más palabrería…

Espero que lo disfruten.

Título: Alas y tecnología

Descripción: Un pequeño problema en un portal interdimensional trae a "hombres de metal" al mundo de Atreia. Hay Asmodian y Elyos!

Géneros: Acción, aventura, comedia.

La batalla en el Ojo de Reshanta había sido la mejor en el ultimo tiempo, los movimientos de su equipo como los del enemigo le habían impresionado, a pesar de su orgullo ella les habría felicitado al grupo de Elyos por la batalla. Su mentalidad era algo abierta, siempre tratando de resolver los enigmas del mundo suyo como el del enemigo, ideando estrategias para vencer a los Balaurs y a los Elyos, inteligente, graciosa y confiable en ocasiones.

Esa batalla le había encantado, cada vez desde ese día revisaba esos movimientos y mejoraba los suyos, pero después de eso no había pasado ni siquiera la pequeña aventura de matar una manada de los seres agresivos que rondaban por Asmodae.

Acostada con su cabeza sobresaliendo ligeramente de uno de los lados laterales de su cama, mirando el techo y con su ropa casual, su casa era amplia aunque la mayoría de la gente le decía que se comprara otra mas grande, no le gustaban los espacios demasiado amplios (mucho espacio sin ocupar) y a pesar de ser pequeña era lujosa pero no ostentosa. La tapicería con detalles rojos, unos 5 libreros llenos, una alfombra que cubría el centro de la sala de estar/comedor, una mesa pequeña y alrededor 5 asientos, su habitación tenia un librero casi lleno, una mesa de noche junto con un tocador y lo que mas apreciaba su cama, cómoda y en eso pedía que fuera lujosa, una tela cubría los lados laterales de esta y con sabanas rojas para que combinara con toda su casa. Le encantaba ver el detalle en la madera de su cama, no tenía mucho pero aun así tenia y le encantaba.

Ella suspiro, repasando su mirada por la habitación, pero un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, estaban tocando la puerta. Ella rápidamente la abrió, tenia la leve esperanza que encontraría algo de acción y su deseo fue cumplido.

En la puerta una mujer ya madura de alrededor 40 años en apariencia, una maga por sus ropas y el orbe que tenia en su mano, una de sus mejores amigas y como su segunda madre. Tenia pelo color castaño claro algo desteñido por lo años, un vestido o túnica morados opacos resaltando su atlético cuerpo y sus ojos unas ojeras y pequeñas arrugas se hacían notar, marcadas por la guerra y su vida.

-Buenos días pequeña, ¿me dejas pasar?-Dijo en un tono maternal

Ella sin mas asintió y abrió mas la puerta en señal de aprobación, la mujer se sentó en una de las sillas y la "pequeña" una al frente de ella. La actitud de la mayor era algo sumisa, la joven sabia que eso era causa por algún problema o situación difícil.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo la joven

-Primero se dice "¿Cómo ha estado su día?"-Dijo en forma de regaño

-No tengo el tiempo

-Tienes tiempo de sobra

Las mujeres por unos segundos se vieron amenazadoramente, hasta que las dos sonrieron y rieron inaudiblemente.

-¿Y que paso? ¿Alguna misión para mi?-Dijo la joven mientras se apoyaba mas en el respaldo de la silla.

-Si y la mas grande de tu vida, aquí se necesita paciencia, amabilidad, dotes de líder y…

-Dilo, dilo-Dijo la joven interrumpiendo

La mujer solo sonrió, siempre la actitud de la chica le había encantado, le recordaba a una de sus hijas, es por esa razón que quiso que ella fuera le mejor, que aprendiera de sus errores logrando no solo que fuera su tutora si no como una madre, una persona en quien se podía confiar y contar cualquier problema, siempre tenia tiempo para la joven y siempre estaba allí para ella, después de todo era su pequeña arquera, su pequeña Dhel.

-Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas del trabajo de tutores del que te mencione?-Dijo la mujer

-Claro, tú me lo mencionaste cuando yo era recién Daeva

-Pues…tú vas a tener un aprendiz…

El rostro de la joven no se podría decir si era de sorpresa, enojo, entusiasmo o todas las anteriores, la mujer sabia que no le gustaba mucho ese trabajo pero algún día lo iba a ejercer y ese día era hoy.

-Pero… ¡¿Tú me ofreciste?-Dijo Dhel, tratando de poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza.

-No…bueno….en realidad si-Ella no quería ocultar nada y esta situación no era la excepción

-¿Ni siquiera tratas de ocultarlo?

-¿Para que? Si al final lo averiguarías si o si-Ella conocía a sus aprendices y no era estúpida.

Dhel se echó en el asiento, estaba apunto de hacer berrinche como toda una niña pero mostro compostura y que podría ser divertido. En ese momento recuerdos vinieron a su mente, se acuerda de cuando ellas tuvieron que escapar de una manada que se salió de control, fueron la polémica en toda de ciudad de Altgard.

-Y… ¿En donde esta?-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro por ese divertido echo.

-En Morheim, una templaria y a destacado bastante entre los suyos, dicen que ya esta teniendo un grupo frecuente…

-Hehe lo contrario a mi, en ese entonces-Esto para ella sonaba mas divertido.

-Si, pero ahora eres mas caritativa con tu grupo, en realidad, has cambiado mucho tu actitud

-Tú me enseñaste a colaborar

-Y espero que le enseñes todo lo que yo a ti, seguramente se llevaran bien-Dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Quizás…

-Vamos, dale ánimo y una oportunidad a esta chica, ¿O es que acaso yo no hice lo mismo por ti?

La joven solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

XXX

La mañana siguiente iba a partir a Morheim, las dos ¿Por qué las dos? Bueno la maga quería ver como le iba con la aprendiz a Dhel y además que también podría alejarse de la gran ciudad y tener más tranquilidad, bueno, ella sabia que las sorpresas nunca terminan.

Dhel se había quedado mas tarde en su cama, tan cómoda que era y ahora iba a viajar de pueblo en pueblo con una chiquilla, simplemente no quería y si la situación lo requería haría el típico berrinche que una chica hace cuando no quiere ir a tal parte, no quería dejar su cama pero ella sabia que tenia que levantarse. Se vistió y saco el arma que había guardado últimamente, se quedo observándola por unos minutos y de repente sintió todo el peso de la guerra encima suyo.

-Ahí que volver a la realidad algún día…-Se dijo a si misma y salió de su hogar

Su antigua tutora estaba en el puente que esta a la entrada de Pandemonium, con una posición de una madre apunto de regañar a su hija.

-Llegaste tarde-Dijo la mujer fríamente

-Solo fue un rato-Dijo Dhel bostezando

-¿¡30 minutos es un rato?

Dhel solo la ignoro y siguió caminando, no le agradaba cuando ella le empezaba a regañar y además le ponía peso mas peso encima de ella, ya era suficiente con la guerra.

-¿Nos podemos ir?-Dijo cordialmente la joven haciendo una seña y mostrando al hombre que las llevaría a Morheim.

La maga hiso lo mismo que Dhel anteriormente ignorándola pero sabia que la arquera no le importaría, nunca le habían importado cuando alguien la ignoraba, siempre seguía con lo que estaba haciendo y además sonreía de una manera burlona, este caso no fue la excepción.

-¿Vienes Raila?-Dijo la joven haciendo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos presentando al hombre que las llevaría.

La maga solo se paro en frente del hombre, dio algunas indicaciones e inmediatamente este abrió un portal frente de ellas, Dhel paso primero seguida de Raila el cual le pago al hombre y entro al portal.

Dhel no le gustaba la sensación de teletransportación, es como si estuviera flotando por un leve instante, de hace tiempo que ella no se pasaba por Morheim, el hielo le hacia ver el cruel mundo que le había tocado vivir y eso le hacia enfurecer mas en contra de los Elyos, atacándoles con toda su ira dejándolos fuera de combate de la manera mas humillante que ella podía.

-Hey…Atreia a Dhel ¿Me oyes?-Dijo la maga mientras agitaba su manos enfrente del rostro de la joven.

-Si, si te escucho…y…¿Dónde esta esa famosa niña a la que dices?

-Buenos días-Se escucho una voz detrás de ellas.

Dhel, por reflejo puro se dio la vuelta, con su arco en su mano y la flecha en frente de la chica. La templaria, por supuesto quedo paralizada.

-Uh…lo siento…pero estate mas atenta, nunca sabes su viene una flecha por alguna dirección-Dijo Dhel intentando tapar su error

-Si señora!-Dijo la chica haciendo un saludo militar

-Tu nombre templaria-Dijo firmemente Dhel

-Kaida! Una templaria dispuesta a aprender todo lo que me enseñe!-Dijo, todavía teniendo su saludo militar.

-Se ve que tienes entusiasmo, te enseñare a que todo eso sirva en la batalla, ¡¿Entendido Kaida!

-Si señora!

Raila solo observaba, al parecer se llevarían bien y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, hasta que un toque en su hombro la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Rae!-Dijo la maga abrazando al hombre que estaba al frente de ella.

-Raila!-Dijo el hombre, también abrazándola-Pensé que te habías retirado en esto…

-Solo vigilo a que Dhel no se meta en ningún problema-Dijo la maga, soltando a su viejo amigo-¿Y tu como has estado? De hace tiempo que no se de ti-Dijo sonriente

-Aquí sigo, protegiendo a Morheim y sus aldeas de ataques-Dijo el hombre, no tan contento

-Oh…¿Ah sido difícil?

-Demasiado, hay constantes ataques y necesitamos a mas personas que nos apoyen y ni siquiera pienses en Beluslan, ese lugar tampoco es muy seguro. A veces pienso que pronto llegaran a Pandemonium.

-No digas esas barbaridades!-Exclamo Raila

-Es que es cierto, a estado empeorando mas y mas los ataques, así que esto se ha vuelto demasiado difícil.

-Lo….lamento…no me eh informado mucho por la situación de guerra…

-Tú dejaste de pelear…

-Quería paz

-No habrá paz hasta que termine la guerra y lo sabes

-Mejor no hablemos de esto, que siento más culpa y se me viene encima todo el peso de esto, ¿Ok?

-Bien… ¿Y tu querida arquera ya tiene una aprendiz?

-Sí y por lo que veo, se divertirán…

Rae la observo, siempre la había considerado inteligente, atractiva y por sobre todo tenía una forma de pensar muy peculiar. Él había tenido la suerte de pelear con ella cosa que muchos habrían querido o ver, pero Raila se había "retirado", busco una casa en un lugar tranquilo en Pandemonium y se fue a vivir allí, sin permitir noticias de la guerra a menos que sean de la boca de la joven que anteriormente era su aprendiz.

Dhel, por su parte se fue a donde estaba el mayor que resguardaba la ciudad, en busca de misiones. Kaida tenía mucho entusiasmo y se comportaba como una verdadera templaria, su escudo protegía a sus camaradas y su espada asesinaba despiadadamente a sus enemigos, su aspecto era casi igual que el de la arquera, solo que un poco más pequeña y su pelo era de un café claro con un peinado estilo cola de caballo con más elaboración.

Al llegar al lugar, como siempre, él estaba sentado y en sus lados estaban las personas de su confianza. Dhel no quería gastar más tiempo así que, entro rápidamente al lugar junto con Kaida que estaba un poco más atrás.

-Eh….Ah! Si, puedo ayudarla-Dijo amablemente el hombre

-¿Usted necesita ayuda?, alguna tarea o misión que pueda hacer ella-Apunto a Kaida-Tanto sola o junto conmigo, por favor.

-Emh, si hay algunas, pero son mínimas-El tomo un mapa que tenia al lado suyo y lo empezó a mirar-Ahí una en la cascada siguiendo el camino, allí se encuentra una persona que necesita ayuda.

-Gracias-Dijeron las dos juntas mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia

Las dos inmediatamente salieron del lugar y se dirigieron directamente a prepararse para el viaje, no debían perder ningún segundo y eso lo tenía bien en claro Kaida. Ella quería tener experiencia, quería asesinar a los demonios disfrazados de ángeles, ella no tenia un suceso traumático con ellos si no que sus padres fueron la que le enseñaron desde pequeña que debía luchar con estos seres, a pesar de parecer de aspecto duro es muy "dejada a llevar", cambia siempre de ideas y es algo bipolar pero es muy amable y solidaria.

Raila por su parte se quedo en la casa de su viejo amigo, se veían muy felices y se reían en cada ocasión que recordaban los viejos tiempos, obviamente los hechos cómicos. Las jóvenes por su parte en unas cuantas horas ya estaban listas para partir, a la salida de Morheim Raila y Rae les esperaban para despedirlas.

-Cuídense las dos, no hagan cosas muy peligrosas, estúpidas o algo por el estilo-Dijo la maga en un tono maternal mientras que burlonamente arreglaba a Dhel

-Ya no soy una niña-Respondió la arquera alejándose de esta.

-Estoy lista para partir señora-Dijo Kaida saludando militarmente a la arquera

-Igualmente Kaida-Dijo Dhel, sonriendo

-Los dos les deseamos suerte-Dijo Raila hablando por Rae y por si misma

-La suerte no existe-Dijo Dhel

Y sin una palabra mas, empezó a caminar hacia su destino.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Te e dicho que la paciencia es un factor importante en el campo de batalla, así que ya no preguntes cuanto falta-Dijo la arquera fríamente

La templaria solo se quedó en silencio, habían pasado más de 5 horas y la arquera no había mencionado ni una palabra, solo se mantenía serena, caminando en silencio. A Kaida por su parte no tenia mucha paciencia, bueno, eso dependía de la situación y esta no era una de las mas favorables, su ansia por crecer y poder "reirse" en la cara de lo Elyos era muy grande.

De repente el brazo de la arquera la detuvo.

-Llegamos…

El paisaje daba, por el punto de vista de Kaida y Dhel, una vista hermosa, la nieve cubría delicadamente el suelo y el manto se extendía hasta que ya no podías ver más, una montaña que estaba a un lado del camino, un pequeño rio cruzaba este bajando como cascada por un acantilado con bloques de hielo que servían como barreras de seguridad para que las personas no cayeran. Pasando este rio se encontraba un pequeño campamento de un hombre que estaba ocupado y al parecer preocupado.

-¿Esta es la famosa misión?-Dijo la arquera en un tono fustrado

-Bueno, al menos… ¿Vamos a ganar algo de reputación el que ayudemos a una persona que necesite ayuda no importa que tan insignificante sea la tarea?-Dijo Kaida

-Si…claro…-Dijo Dhel resoplando

-Hey, ya vamos! A continuar con nuestra misión!-Dijo la templaria alegremente mientras jalaba a la arquera hacia donde estaba el hombre-Apuesto que no es tan malo como parece!

XXX

-Retiro lo dicho….

Dhel solo se rio de una manera burlona mientras que Kaida, quien estaba sentada debajo de un árbol repleto de nieve, tenía una cara larga que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, resoplando y hablando el "Porque" debieron darle una mejor misión.

-Es decir, ¡¿Camine 5 horas solo para conseguir la comida de un solo hombre?

-Al parecer….Si-Respondió la arquera-Si quieres te ayudo a que esto termine pronto, yo también me aburro.

-Bien…entonces…¡Empecemos!-Dijo la guerrera, levantándose de golpe en una pose heroica, con su escudo en una mano y su espada en la otra-Ah!

Y con su grito de guerra la chica empezó a realizar su misión y la arquera, ya que por su método de lucha y por qué solo quería, se quedaba atrás, desvaino su arco y tranquilamente empezó a asesinar a los animales que darían la comida tanto para el hombre como para ellas, ya que si regresaran a Morheim caería la noche y es muy peligroso rumbar por allí a esas horas.

Al final de 30 minutos de batallas incesantes, el hombre vino que también necesitaba comida de reserva por lo que tenían que matar a otro más, que estaba si se caminaba un poco más el camino. Kaida se ofreció para matar al animal, así que muy feliz fue a buscar el animal, pero había algo extraño, el leve presentimiento de que estaba algo mal la empezaba a dominar, vio al fin al animal pero este se había escondido detrás de un árbol, cuidadosamente se ocultó para atacarlo por sorpresa y así matarlo mas rápido pero lo que encontró, simplemente la dejo con la boca abierta….

-Dhel! INTRUSOS! INTRUSOS!-Dijo la templaria mientras corría hacia donde estaba la arquera.

Continuara...


End file.
